The legend of Jin
by TheFallenANBU
Summary: This is what happen in sword art online when i was stuck in the game ON HOLD


Disclaimer: I don't own anything belonging to the animation Swords Art Online or the animation Naruto, I do however own the ideas, OCs, and some skills.

It was dark. The whole nation was waiting in anticipation as the first VRMMORPG (Virtual Reality Massively Multi-player Online Role Playing) game was released. Its name was Swords Art Online.

i flicked the T.V on and gazed at the headlines.

"Kayaba Akihiko, releases the first VRMMORPG!"

"Only 10,000 copies would be sold!"

From the dim moonlight shining through the windows, i look in the mirror could see my blue hair. am the best game master am the none another than, jin. no last name i am 15 years old and was 5'8. looking stared at the screen and smile i was practically guaranteed a copy of Swords Art my dad After all, my dad will do anything. As i stared at the screen,i noticed Akihiko talking to an announcer.

"How did you create this magnificent piece of technology?" the announcer asked. "This technology is years beyond what we have at the moment."

Akihiko smirked and said "NerveGear (NERve Direct Linkage Environment System) is a piece of technology created by the company, Argus. We have researched for years to create this piece of work."

i grudgingly had to admit that Akihiko was a genius, to be able to create the NerveGear with minimal help was astonishing.

"While the NerveGear is impressive, the fact that you released the first VRMMORPG in history is even more amazing" the announcer said. "Is it true that only 10,000 copies are to be released?"

"Yes. 10,000 copies of Sword Art Online is to be released only along with the additional 1,000 that the beta testers have." Akihiko said. "i shut off the T.V and went towards his NerveGear and put it on. In front of me, he could see the loading screen.

0%

3%

28%

59%

85%

100%

Then the words "Congratulations, you are now logged into Swords Art Online" popped up.

i calmly selected my avatar; it looked just like myself, as it used my real-life appearance. i could feel myself being transported to a new area, as i open my eyes i found myself in the place "The Town of Beginnings"; the beginning area for all people who played SAO. i knew that since the whole game was wiped, he had to restart from the beginning. Another thing i knew was that since i was a beta tester in Virtual Reality game, i would need to learn moves i have on my beta only way was to increase my skill stats. i ran from the town center towards one of the training i could start a blue light

the blue light disappeared frommys sight, i was able to realize i was in The Town of Beginnings' Town Center. i could also see all the players who played SAO; all 11,000 players. i wondered why they were all transported there;i didn't have to wait long to find out. From the sky mr and the anhtor could see the words in bright red "WARNING" and "System Announcements".

'This is probably one of Akihiko's tricks 'i thought to myself looking around seeing the worried faces

From the red panels in the sky, blood seemed to drip out and a few seconds later, a figure formed.

"Attention, players. Welcome to my world." Akihiko stated. "My name is Kayaba Akihiko. As of this moment, I am the sole person who can control this world."

"Is that really him?" Random player #1 asked.

"He must've spent a lot of time on this." Random player #2 stated.

"I'm sure you've already noticed that the logout button is missing from the main menu. But this is not a defect in the game" Akihiko said. "It is in fact, a feature of Sword Art Online. You cannot log out of SAO yourselves and the only way to do so is to clear all 100 levels of the SAO."

hearing what akihiko said i start to gritted my teeth, 'What are you playing at Akihiko?'

"Also, the Nerve Gear is to not be removed from the players' head. Should this be attempted, the transmitter inside the NerveGear will emit a powerful microwave; destroying your brain" Akihiko said. "Please note that 213 players has perished from Aincrad and the real world."

"Oi oi, this is not a joke anymore." i muttered.

"All players please check your inventories for the item: Mirror" Akihiko said. "Now please use the item."

One by one, the players were using the item, turning their avatars to take their real-life appearances. When i tried to use the item, an error occurred. It said "ERROR, ERROR Real-Life Appearance already in use".

"I created this world just so I can intervene in it." Akihiko stated. "This ends the tutorial for the Official Sword Art Online launch."

As soon as those words were said, i immediately left the area and started to head to the 2nd town. Along the way however, i noticed a girl far away wearing a hood over her face,i just was thinking it nothing and just went on a dirt road to town 2

didnt know what going to be waiting on me on the way


End file.
